Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to an aqueous dispersion of cured silicone rubber particles, more particularly to an aqueous dispersion of cured silicone rubber particles which is imparted with superior antiseptic properties and anti-mildew properties, without impairing stability of the aqueous dispersion.
Aqueous dispersions of cured silicone rubber particles have been used as raw materials for cosmetics and in various coatings. Reference may be had, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,057 (Jan. 13, 1998), U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,761 (Feb. 16, 1999), 5,928,660 (Jul. 27, 1999), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,656 (May 25, 2001). To improve their stability, it is often necessary to increase the content of surface active agents and add more thickening agents to these aqueous dispersions. This, however, has stimulated the growth of mildew and fungi. There is, therefore, a need to improve their antiseptic properties and anti-mildew properties, while at the same time to maintain the stability of the aqueous dispersion of cured silicone rubber particles.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an aqueous dispersion of cured silicone rubber particles possessing superior antiseptic properties and anti-mildew properties without impairing the stability of the aqueous dispersion.
These and other features of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the detailed description.